oscarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Triforcer/Nominations Are In
The nominations for the 85th Academy Awards are in! Announced earlier today in the earliest of mornings on the pacific coast, the movie Lincoln leads with a whopping 12 nominations! Check out the nominations below and be sure to catch the Oscars on February 24th! Don't agree with some of the nominees? let us know in the comments below! Best Picture * Amour * Life of Pi * Argo * Lincoln * Beasts of the Southern Wild * Silver Linings Playbook * Django Unchained * Zero Dark Thirty * Les Misérables Actor in a Leading Role * Bradley Cooper (Silver Linings Playbook) * Joaquin Phoenix (The Master) * Daniel Day-Lewis (Lincoln) * Denzel Washington (Flight) * Hugh Jackman (Les Misérables) Actress in a Leading Role * Jessica Chastain (Zero Dark Thirty) * Jennifer Lawrence (Silver Linings Playbook) * Emmanuelle Riva (Amour) * Quvenzhané Wallis (Beasts of the Southern Wild) * Naomi Watts (The Impossible) Actor in a Supporting Role * Alan Arkin (Argo) * Robert De Niro (Silver Linings Playbook) * Philip Seymour Hoffman (The Master) * Tommy Lee Jones (Lincoln) * Christoph Waltz (Django Unchained) Actress in a Supporting Role * Amy Adams (The Master) * Sally Field (Lincoln) * Anne Hathaway (Les Misérables) * Helen Hunt (The Sessions) * Jacki Weaver (Silver Linings Playbook) Animated Feature Film * Brave * Frankenweenie * ParaNorman * The Pirates! Band of Misfits * Wreck-It Ralph Cinematography * Anna Karenina * Life of Pi * Lincoln * Django Unchained * Skyfall Costume Design * Anna Karenina * Les Misérables * Lincoln * Mirror Mirror * Snow White and the Huntsman Directing * Amour * Life of Pi * Beasts of the Southern Wild * Lincoln * Silver Linings Playbook Documentary Feature * 5 Broken Cameras * The Gatekeepers * How to Survive a Plague * The Invisible War * Searching for Sugar Man Documentary Short * Inocente * Kings Point * Mondays at Racine * Open Heart * Redemption Film Editing * Argo * Life of Pi * Lincoln * Silver Linings Playbook * Zero Dark Thirty Foreign Language Film * Amour (Austria) * Rebelle (Canada) * No (Chile) * En kongelig affære (Denmark) * Kon-Tiki (Norway) Makeup and Hairstyling * Hitchcock * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * Les Misérables Music Original Score * Anna Karenina * Argo * Life of Pi * Lincoln * Skyfall Music Original Song * Chasing Ice * Les Misérables * Life of Pi * Skyfall * Ted Production Design * Anna Karenina * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * Les Misérables * Life of Pi * Lincoln Animated Short Film * Adam and Dog * Fresh Guacamole * Head Over Heels * Paperman * The Simpsons: The Longest Daycare Live Action Short Film * Asad * Buzkashi Boys * Curfew * Dood van een Schaduw * Henry Sound Editing * Argo * Django Unchained * Life of Pi * Skyfall * Zero Dark Thirty Sound Mixing * Argo * Les Misérables * Life of Pi * Lincoln * Skyfall Visual Effects * The Avengers * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * Life of Pi * Prometheus * Snow White and the Huntsman Writing Adapted Screenplay * Argo * Beasts of the Southern Wild * Life of Pi * Lincoln * Silver Linings Playbook Writing Original Screenplay * Amour * Django Unchained * Fight * Moonrise Kingdom * Zero Dark Thirty Category:Blog posts